


will you finally let me go?

by taye_z



Series: ghost-innit [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Festivals, Fireworks, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Moving On, Party, Recovered Memories, Spring, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), please dont go, tubbo speedruns the stages of grief, who made tagging this hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taye_z/pseuds/taye_z
Summary: What did it mean to be satisfied?Was it seeing something you created flourishing? Was it other people recognizing you and congratulating you for what you've done? Was it being able to sit back and take a break after a long day of work? Was it seeing the sun rise?Tommy smiled, letting the yellow in his hand slip through his fingers. It dusted the grass an unnatural color that would be washed away by the next rain.He thinks he understands what it means to be satisfied.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), beep ba da dee boop
Series: ghost-innit [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042287
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	will you finally let me go?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockWise127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWise127/gifts).



> dedicated to wise because she's really cool :D

The snow melted to the point of watered down slush. Soon that, too, was gone, leaving little green shoots to emerge from the once-frozen ground. The days got longer, and the air was filled with the sweet scent of flowers.

L’manburg ran an election. Ranboo won by a landslide. The enderman hybrid was shaky and unsure of being qualified for the position, but the citizens enthusiastically reassured him. He would do great, they knew it.

And he did do great. He made the place prettier, adding more houses to the flourishing country. He finally settled the feud that Technoblade and Philza had against L'manburg. He created more jobs, molding the war-riddled land into a welcoming economy.

Tubbo officially resigned. He had enough pressure of being president for his life. He gave some tips to Ranboo, but ultimately focused on creating the best bee-dome to ever be seen.

Nobody really knew where Dream went. For some odd reason, the man completely disappeared off the server one day. It definitely didn’t have to do with a certain ghost with ram horns overriding his admin privileges and banning him.

Everyone was happy.

Well, almost everyone.

Tommy was sitting on the roof of one of the houses. He could often be spotted up there, away from prodding glances and bittersweet smiles. It was dusk, the setting sun painting the town in warm colors. Ranboo was holding a spring festival, and so far it was going great. Nobody had been exploded or killed, although Quackity was a fire hazard, even without a torch or flint and steel.

Tommy kicked his feet, watching the people laugh and enjoy themselves. Each one of them had a purpose. Tommy himself didn’t exactly have a purpose, only sticking around to lesson the weight of grief on people’s minds. Although, did anyone really grieve his death?

There was the sound of somebody swearing softly behind the ghost. The newcomer carefully sat down next to Tommy.

“Hey, Tubbo,” Tommy greeted after a few moments of silence.

Tubbo jumped slightly. Unease was evident in his tense shoulders and rigid back. “Oh, hey.”

They lapsed into another silence. Tommy pulled some yellow dye out of his pocket. It stained his hands a soft yellow, annoyingly getting under his fingernails. He was tempted to offer it to Tubbo, but Tubbo didn’t seem like he could accept it without crying.

Tommy eventually spoke again. “Did you need something?”

Tubbo didn’t get spooked this time. He ran a hand through his floppy hair, his eyes on the partly below. “Y-yeah. I wanted to talk.”

Tommy raised an eyebrow. “Well? Go ahead, I’m not going anywhere.”  _ Yet. _

Tubbo picked at his jeans, avoiding eye-contact. “I-I don’t really know what I want to talk about, if I’m being honest.”

He stopped for a moment, as if waiting for Tommy to say something. When he didn’t, Tubbo continued. “I guess I just wanted to say sorry.”

Tommy tilted his head in interest. “For what?”

“I-I’m the whole reason you’re… well, dead,” Tubbo confessed. “I can’t go up to you and start talking about anything, because you don’t remember. You’ll never remember, until we revive you at least.”

Ah. There it was.

“Tubbo, look at me.”

The boy finally tore his eyes away from below, looking the ghost in the eyes. Tommy smiled, soft and bittersweet. “I don’t really want to be revived.”

Tubbo froze, eyes widening in shock. “W-What? B-But-”

Tommy shook his head, cutting the other off. “I’m planning on moving on soon anyways.”

“Moving on?” Tubbo nearly shouted in distress. “Moving on where?”

“Y’know.” Tommy waved his hand vaguely, not exactly knowing how to explain the faint tugging trying to pull him somewhere else. “Somewhere the dead people go.”

Tubbo was crying now. Oops. “B-But you  _ can’t!” _

Tommy gave Tubbo a questioning look. Tubbo rubbed at his eyes furiously. “Y-You can’t. Don’t leave me here alone.”

Tommy snorted at that. “Bitch, you are the least alone person I’ve met.”

Tubbo stilled, giving Tommy a wide-eyed stare. Tommy rolled his eyes, leaning back and propping himself on his arms. “You got that yin-yang bitch of a president, you got your bees, fuck, you got Eret and, like, other people. They love you, man. You’re the furthest thing from ‘alone.’” He put  _ alone  _ in air quotes. He wasn’t quite sure where his sudden personality shift came from, but it felt natural, like  _ him, _ so he let it be.

Tubbo was bawling now. Despite the precarious height, he turned, throwing his arms around Tommy’s neck. Tommy dropped his yellow dye out of shock. It fell down into the crowd, and soon he could hear Quackity screaming at the top of his lungs. Normally, Tommy would laugh at somehow hitting the duck hybrid, but he currently had a sobbing boy wrapped around his neck.

Tommy tentatively put a hand on Tubbo’s back. “Fuck, uh, it’s alright. Shit, stop crying, you’re making me uncomfortable.”

Tubbo pulled away at that, rubbing his eyes. He let out a broken laugh. Despite his red eyes and tear marks on his cheeks, Tubbo smiled. “I’m gonna miss you.”

Tommy scoffed. “You’ve already missed me. The sooner you move on, the better.”

Tubbo frowned, eyes drawn back to the color below. The sun had since set by now, people pulling out sparklers. The party definitely wasn’t stopping anytime soon. “It’s hard,” he whispered.

Tommy couldn't help but smile a bit at that. “Sure it is. You should talk about it with, I don’t fuckin’ know, Boob boy. Talking will make it better.”

Tubbo sniffed. “Please don’t go.”

Tommy unwrapped the faded green bandana from around his neck. Once he ever-so-nicely shoved it into Tubbo’s hands, the cloth lost its transparency. “Don’t lose this.”

Tubbo stared at the bandana, then back up at Tommy. Tommy sighed, getting to his feet.

“W-Wait, don’t-” Tubbo scrambled to his feet, almost slipping off the roof in the process. Tubbo launched himself at Tommy, once again embracing the ghost. This time, Tommy wrapped his arms around the shorter, pulling him close. “Clingy bitch,” he mumbled.

Tubbo pulled away with a wet laugh. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. “I-Is this goodbye, then?”

Tommy glanced away with a small shrug. “Guess it is.”

Two more people faded into existence, much more faint than Tommy himself. Tubbo’s eyes widened, subconsciously shuffling a step away from the ghost with ram horns and a blue sweater.

Wilbur, not that stupid imposter Ghostbur, gave Tommy the soft brotherly smile. Tommy hadn’t seen that smile in a long time, and he couldn’t help but grin in return.

“You ready to go, Toms?” his brother asked.

Tommy glanced at Tubbo one last time. They met eyes, and Tommy smirked. “If anyone tries to kill you, fuck them up for me, yeah?”

And like that, the ghosts faded away. Tubbo was left on a roof alone, clutching a green bandana with a tear-streaked face. He wanted to collapse into sobs right there, maybe lay down and never get up again.

But Tommy wouldn’t want that. He would never want that.

So Tubbo climbed off the roof. His feet were heavy, yet he walked over to Ranboo. Fireworks exploded in the sky, reds and blues and yellows and whites. 

And that night, Tubbo learned what it meant to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this series is technically canon lmao
> 
> anyways the end! i hope you guys enjoyed this little au i had. make sure to check out my profile if you like my works and i hope you have a good day / night! <3
> 
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ttaye_z/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/taye_z)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/taye-z)  
> join this really cool discord server! we are super nice and we have cults :D https://discord.gg/6Pfvb5b


End file.
